


Dust to Dust

by poetsandzombies



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abrupt Ending, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetsandzombies/pseuds/poetsandzombies
Summary: An alternate universe where, in the midst of a civil war forming, Steve and Tony say "hey, fuck that" and run away instead of dealing with their problems. This fic is brief and kinda vague, so if you're looking for a more detailed story with a fulfilling ending buddy keep scrollin.





	Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a more narrated version of this post (http://marvelobsessions.tumblr.com/post/115805900023/it-was-a-quick-thoughtless-decision-that-steve), a headcanon of mine that I hold very close to my heart, but don't think I could ever satisfactorily write from beginning to end.

“You’re tired.”

“I’m fine.”

“Pull over, I’ll drive for a while.”

Tony sighed, but obeyed, pulling into the nearest gas station and switching seats with Steve.

“Where are we headed?” Steve asked. Tony slouched down in his chair, resting his cheek against the cool glass of the window and closing his eyes.

“Don’t know. Got lost a few exits back.” He mumbled. There was a moment of silence before Steve said

“Good,” and swerved out of the driveway and back onto the road with Tony already drifting off in the passenger side.

The next time he woke up, it was to Steve tapping on his window from outside the now-parked car. It was dark, and Tony scrambled back before realizing who it was and rolling down the window. Steve leaned down so they were nearly eye level.

“I got a motel room for the night.” He said.

“One?”

-

The room was small, dimly lit, but clean. Steve tossed the duffle bag with both of their things to the side before pulling off his shirt and turning on the fan. Tony stood, frozen, for a moment in the middle of the room before saying

  
“Think I’m gonna take a shower.”

Steve nodded, not looking at Tony as he moved past him and into the bathroom.

Because it was Steve, and that fact was becoming equally as terrifying as it was comforting, he needed a moment to breathe. The ice-cold water forced him to do just that; Tony took open-mouthed, shuddering breaths that calmed his heart until he could finally breathe through his nose again. He stood beneath the shower head a few more minutes before turning off the water and stepping out. He toweled off and changed back into the same clothes.

He was unsure of what waited outside the bathroom door, but he knew it couldn’t be any worse than what was waiting at home.

Steve was sitting on the side of the bed when he came out, adjusting the clock radio on the nightstand next to him. Tony watched him quietly, already aching with reluctance to having to leave this eventually.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked when he glanced up and caught the look on Tony’s face.

“I wish I could hate you,” Tony said softly. Steve frowned, obviously not expecting that answer.  
“As opposed to what?” He said.

But Tony could never tell Steve how much he loved him. And he didn’t want to know that Steve loved him back, not now, and never out loud. That little world they left behind wasn’t going to leave them alone forever and it would simply be easier if he and Steve actually wanted to give the world what the world wanted from them.

“We’re going to have to go back, you know,” Tony said eventually, making his way over to Steve. Steve reached up and pressed a hand onto Tony’s shoulder, friendly at first, before letting it slide gently down his arm and linger by his wrist, an intimacy that churned in Tony’s gut.

“Can we pretend that we don’t?” Steve asked.

Tony wanted to know Steve in all the ways that could destroy him, even though he knew it _would_ destroy him. But they were thousands of miles away from their own destruction, and his heart was completely open, and he said

“Okay.”

 


End file.
